


Necromancing the Gays

by tonksremus



Series: Legends of 2 Gay Friends [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: After the events of 3x15 Zari takes it upon herself to comfort Ava after Sara breaks up with her. This obviously involves copious amounts of booze and sad, gay TV.Zari looks at her, finally, and shrugs, “You have no friends.”“Wow. OK. You can go now.”“You have no friends. I know this because I don’t have friends… didn’t have friends. And you need a friend right now.” Zari tells her.





	Necromancing the Gays

“You gotta admit,” Nate jokes as they all walk to the library, “Sara’s real extra for coming back to life just for Ava.”

Amaya slaps him on the chest, “She wasn’t dead, and it’s sweet how much they care for each other.”

“She seemed pretty dead to me, love.” Constantine mumbles.

“I mean who wouldn’t?” Zari shrugs, “Ava’s hot.”

Ray leans over to loudly whisper into Nate’s ear, “I don’t know if she’s joking or not.” 

Before Zari can answer him Sara and Ava walk in holding hands. Sara looks better than she did an hour ago when she was trying to kill everyone, but she still looks on edge.

“Who’s making jokes?” Sara asks.

Mick sips from his beer and then points to Ray, “These idiots are just realizing that little Ms. Airbender is into ladies.”

“You watch Avatar? Dude that’s so cool. My favorite-

“Not now Wally.” Sara stops the speedster, “How did I miss this?”

The team turns to Zari who fiddles with her totem, “I don’t know! I wear flannel at least four times a week. What else do you want from me?” 

“I’m barely on this ship and I caught that vibe immediately.” Ava quips as she pours herself a drink.

Zari turns to Ava, “Thank you. It’s not like I hide it. I just don’t get off on having loud sex in the time ship where everyone can hear.”

Nate and Amaya both flush slightly as Sara laughs, “So you’re saying you’ve had sex on this ship. In the little time you’ve been here.” 

“Hey, I might be from a police state but I still have my charm. You’re not the only one who can get a girl on this ship.”

“I take offense to that.” Ray says.

Nate hits him, “Dude shut up, and enjoy the show.”

Sara takes a step towards Zari, “Oh really.”

“Really.”

“Who?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Sara smirks, “Likely story.”

Zari reaches over to take Ava’s glass and takes a sip of the whiskey, “But I can say that Helen of Troy was definitely worth going to war over.”

///

“We’ve got a code yellow.” Ray tells her as soon as she walks into the kitchen.

“A code yellow?” Zari walks to the fabricator, “Did Nate pee on himself?”

“Why did I give you a color coded binder if you weren’t going to read it?” Ray shakes his head, “We have one upset captain.”

Turning around with a doughnut in her hands Zari frowns, “We, Ava, just saved her life. What could be the problem?”

Ray scratches his neck, “I think they broke up.”

“They broke up? But they were fine like an hour ago.” 

“Sara’s scared that-

“You can just say that’s Sara’s scared.” Zari frowns, “Where’s Amaya?”

“She’s with Sara trying to cheer her up. You know what they say, happy ship…” Ray trails off and looks Zari expectantly.

“Yeah yeah. Happy captain.”

Ray gestures towards the library, “I’m gonna help Nate with some research if you want to come?”

“Nah, I got friend duty.”

Smiling Ray walks away whistling. Zari looks up to the ceiling with her hands on her hips.

“Gideon? I’m gonna need a lot of cake… and Snapple.”

///

Zari had never been much of a planner. Her mom always used to fuss at her for rushing ahead without any idea what she would do next. She always went with her gut feeling. And her gut feeling had led her to Ava’s apartment with cakes, Snapple, and vodka.

She knocks and holds her breath.

“One second!” Ava says as she makes her way to the door, “Mrs. Jones the music wasn’t even- Zari?”

Zari does an awkward finger wave, “What’s up Ava? You want to hang?”

“Not really.” Ava’s eyes and nose were red and there were dried tear tracks on her face.

“Great!” Zari pushes by Ava and walks towards her kitchen, “I have vodka, do you want it in the fridge or freezer?” 

“What are you doing here Zari?” Ava asks sounding tired. She leans against the counter as she watches the other woman pull out two cakes and icing. “How did you get into the complex?”

Zari looks at her, finally, and shrugs, “You have no friends.”

“Wow. OK. You can go now.”

“You have no friends. I know this because I don’t have friends… didn’t have friends. And you need a friend right now.” Zari tells her. “Look Sara’s being an idiot, and she’s gonna be back groveling once she realizes what she’s done. But until then you’re stuck with me.”

Ava looks anywhere other than Zari and tries to blink back tears. “That sounds acceptable.”

“God you’re such a nerd.” Zari glances over Ava and frowns, “First step in being depressed about a break up, no matter how short the breakup will be, is baggy clothing. So take off your suit.”

“There’s steps?”

“Of course. Haven’t you ever been depressed about a breakup?” Zari asks as she starts to rummage through the fully stocked fridge. She grabs some grapes and throws a few into her mouth.

Ava rubs at her eyes, “Yeah, but I usually just throw myself into my work. Gary and Rip are at the Bureau though and I don’t want to deal with them right now.”

“Nah, Gary has his nerd club tonight.”

Ava reaches over to grab some grapes too, “And you know this how?”

“He invited Constantine. Wanted some advice. Pretty sure they’re gonna bang tonight.”

Fake gaging Ava frowns, “Well he better not come home tonight. I don’t want to hear or see John for at least a week.”

“Home?” Zari looks around, “Gary lives with you?”

“It was only supposed to be for a month while he was between leases. But it's been a year now and I worry what will happen if he’s on his own.” Ava shrugs, “He makes really good omelettes.”

Zari claps her hands, “Alright, enough boy talk. Get out of that suit so we can get this night rolling. After baggy clothes comes movies.”

///

“You’re from the future! Of course we don’t have the same quality of movies!”

“Geez, sorry that in my time we actual had GOOD lesbian movies. We might have been a police state but at least us gays had representation!”

///

So movie time was kind of a bust. Which led to them back in the kitchen.

“First girl you ever kissed?”

Zari snorts, “Her name was Myka. I was in seventh grade. We kissed in her room and never talked about it again. She ended up moving a few months later.”

“You know, I can totally see you as a HG Wells.” Ava says as she dips another finger in the icing container, “I get that mischievous vibe from you, it’s the eyes.” Next to the icing container stood a nearly empty bottle of vodka that Ava reached for. 

“I mean duh, I have a time machine but I’m not some old British dude.” 

Ava squints “Do you not know who HG Wells is?”

“An author that-

“No no no no no no. Helena Wells.”

Zari tilts her head to the side and reaches to take the vodka, “What?”

“Oh my god. What kind of horrible world do you come from-

“A police state.” Zari reminds her.

“ - that the legacy of Warehouse 13, better yet Bering and Wells, is forgotten?”

“Maybe we should cut back on the alcohol.” 

Ava grabs the bottle back and polishes it off, “No! We need more if we want to go on this journey.” She looks at Zari who seems a little doubtful, “You said you were gonna be my friend. So come watch sad gay shit with me.”

“Fine, but I only brought one bottle so what to do now?”

“Zari, my new friend, let me show you one of the wonderful things in this decade. Uber Eats.”

///

One delivery later of two deep dish pizzas, a bottle of vodka, a jug of Snapple, and Twizzlers the two women were ready to start their marathon.

“So they’re not really gay?”

After swallowing Ava shrugs her shoulders, “There’s a lot of subtext and ‘many of my lovers were men’ to keep the ship alive.”

“What?”

“Just press play.”

///

The sun was rising and the two time ladies eyes were dropping.

“So you’re telling me,” Zari stops to yawn, “That you made we watch all of that just to watch it, them, end like that?”

Ava hugs the pillow to her chest, “Yeah.”

“That’s really fucked up man. I thought we were friends.” Finally allowing her body to relax Zari falls back into the couch, “But I can see why you like it.” Her eyes start to close before she's jostled by Ava messily getting up.

“Does art imitate life? Or does life imitate art?” The blonde woman asks gesturing around the room.

“What?”

With all of the grace of a fawn Ava makes her way into the kitchen using the wall as her support along the way. “What came first, the chicken or the egg?”

Zari lets her head fall back as she groans, “Now she’s a philosophical drunk?” The totem bearer gets up from the couch and is instantly hit with vertigo, “I’m too drunk for this.” Swallowing her pride, and a little amount of vomit, Zari gets on her knees and crawls to the kitchen.

Ava now sits in front of the counter shoveling cake into her mouth— by hand. “I’m saying, what if it was destined for me and Sara to not work out because I watched some show that BROKE MY HEART almost ten years ago.”

“Ok that’s a lot to process. One second.” Zari takes a breath before lifting herself onto the counter stool. “First pass over the cake, you didn’t want the caramel cake anyway.”

The cake pan is put in between them and Zari grabs a handful. 

“Alright,” She says mid chew, “Listen, Sara is an idiot, and I can say that because she’s my captain.”

“I think that’s the exact reason you can’t say that. Mutiny or something.” Ava mumbles.

“Shut up nerd. As I was saying, Sara is going to realize she made a mistake breaking up with you. It might not be today, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that, or the-

Ava places her hand of Zari’s open mouth, “I get it, I will be suffering for a long time.”

Zari shrugs, “Sorry. Anyway, but she’s going to realize that she’s only hurting you by hurting herself.”

“You got that part mixed up I think.”

“No. She’s trying to hurt herself by breaking up with you. She feels like she doesn’t deserve you and that you’re better off while she lives some miserable life. Some kind of real, psychiatrist needed, fucked up Martyr complex. But once she realizes how hurt you are, how she’s the one who did that, she’ll fix it.” 

“Really?”

Zari nods her head firmly, “I bet the Waverider on that shit.” She pats Ava’s shoulder comfortingly before realizing that she’s only smearing icing on her friend, “But you gotta do one thing.”

Ava nods her head, “Anything.” 

“Don’t pull a Myka. Don’t act like you’re ok, because you’re not and that’s ok.” 

Zari has three seconds before a a very drunk Ava launches at her in an attempt at a hug. With quick thinking Zari is able to blast a little bit of air behind her to keep the two of them from falling to the floor. Instead they lay hovering above it, Ava on top of Zari.

“Yeah, this might be breaking some friend code. Or at least a ‘captain/mate’ code. I don’t know.” Zari says as she places a hand on the agent’s back. 

“Shhh, I’m tired.”

“Staying up all night watching TV, drinking, and crying will do that to you.” Zari jokes as she fights back a yawn. 

“Take us to the bedroom Korra.” Ava mumbles as she gestures to her room.

As Zari drunkenly navigates her way towards the bedroom on her air cloud she smiles, “See that’s a show I know.”

///

Zari stumbles back onto the Waverider later the next day with glasses covering her eyes. She almost makes it to her room without being spotted until she runs into Nate and Amaya.

“Where have you been? We were getting worried.” Amaya asks as she reaches to lay her hand on her friends cheek.

“I was just, uh, chilling you know.”

Nate and Amaya look at each other doubtfully, “Chilling?”

“Yeah, with my friend. We were chilling.” Zari shrugs, “I have friends besides the two of you.”

“Right.” Nate drawls out, “But we don’t spend the night together. I mean Amaya and I do. But you don’t spend the night with us. Unless Amaya has already talked-

Amaya drops her hand from Zari’s cheek to jab it at Nate to quiet him, “What Nathaniel is trying to say is that we worried when you disappeared last night. We just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Safe? Of course she was safe. She was on an island full of warrior women! That must be like the safest, hottest place in the entire world.” Nate wiggles his eyebrows at Zari, “So how is Helen?”

Zari rolls her eyes, “None of your business. If that’s all I’m going to sleep, I’m too tired for this.” She walks past them towards her room.

“Yeah you are! You know from all the- ow Amaya! Stop doing that!”

Zari shakes her head as she opens her bedroom door. She’d have to revisit what Nate was saying before Amaya cut him off but for now she just wanted more sleep. Falling onto her bed she kicks off her shoes and pants and snuggles into the sheets. Her eyes begin to close before her phone vibrates on the floor, she reaches for her phone and sees it’s a message from Ava.

Ava: Just making sure you weren’t kidnapped by space pirates.  
Zari: I am safe in bed, ready to sleep off this horrid hangover.  
Ava: Lucky, some of us have work.  
Zari: I’m surprised you even get hangovers. You’re like too perfect for that.  
Ava: Ha. Perfect.  
Zari: Alright I’m going back to sleep before you get to depressed and I need to come over again.  
Ava: Good call. Night Zari.  
Zari: Morning Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. It's been awhile since I've written anything so if I'm a little rusty forgive me. This is going to be part of a four story series that follows Zari and Ava decompressing after each episode until the finale. Hope you stick around!


End file.
